


Uta no Chikara

by Talessaga



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talessaga/pseuds/Talessaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team decides to do Karaoke, Baymax suddenly decided to go with them. Why he is interested into music? Does it have to do with Tadashi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Night's Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> This have been on working stages since some time ago. I hope you enjoy it.

“It’s finally over, I’m so tired, I always thought Tadashi overreacted about finals, but I see now that he wasn’t” Hiro said as he entered to his lab with 4 more people.

“Welcome to college life.” Gogo said to the young boy.

“Thanks for the encouraging words Gogo” Hiro said as he directed to a chair.

“Don’t worry Hiro, the worst part has over, now we have a summer break to rest” Honey said.

“Yeah, assuming we don’t get constantly interrupted by superheroes duty”. Wasabi pointed out. “

In that case we need to have fun tonight” Fred said to the rest of the group.

“You know, that is actually a good idea, but what we should do?” Honey asked and everyone started thinking on what to do.

“Well we could go to a bar? Fred suggested.

“Yeah that would be ideal last year but now…” Wasabi said as he and Fred started looking at Hiro. “Oh right, I forgot that, sorry” Fred said. “I’m soooo sorry for not being old enough for that” Hiro said in a huff when he realized what they were implying and Fred and Wasabi’s only reaction was laughing awkwardly.

_**Several minutes later** _

“Ok, so no bar, no dining on a sushi bar, no going to a café, anyone else have an idea?” Honey asked as the group started to ran out of ideas. As the silence started invading the room a voice said “Why we don’t go to a karaoke booth?” which surprised everyone when it came out from Hiro.

“A karaoke booth…I think is a good idea” Wasabi said as the rest of the group seems to agree the idea too.

“But look at the hour, it’s almost 9PM, we should call all the places in San Fransokyo and try to reserve a booth.” Honey commented as she, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred pulled off their cellphones to check numbers and call them while Hiro only watch them.

“All is reserved for tonight? Well, thanks anyway” “Any luck?” Honey asked to the rest.

“No”

“Nothing here”

“They told me they’re reserved all the weekend, so I guess is a no, right?”

“Well it seems all the Karaoke booths places in San Fransokyo are already reserved, I’m sorry Hiro” Honey said to Hiro who looked a bit sad.

“Oh right, there is no problem, no problem at all” Hiro said as he tried to pass his disappointment.

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you” Fred said in a dramatic manner while the rest just look at him.

“Fred what are you doing?” Gogo asked.

“I’m just saying that I happened to have a solution to our problem.” Fred said.

“What is it?” Hiro asked.

“Well it just happens that I have a fully equipped karaoke booth in my house” Fred said as the room went silent for a second until Hiro, Wasabi and Honey yelled “WHAT!!!!!” while Gogo was just chewing gum as usual.

“Just give me a moment so I can arrange a few things, ok?” Fred said as he left the lab while using his cellphone.

“So anyone else is as surprised as I am?” Hiro asked as Wasabi and Honey raised their hand and Gogo just eyerolled while she said in a low voice “Of course he have a karaoke booth”.

A few minutes later Fred returned to the lab. “Everything is ready. So unless you have something else to do, is time to go”.

“Wait guys, I need to call Aunt Cass to ask her permission to be out at night.” Hiro said as the rest of the group was ready to go. “You are such a good boy aren’t you?” Gogo said to teased the boy. “Yeah, yeah I know, just wait for a moment ok?” Hiro said as he left to call his aunt.

“Gogo, you can be such a teaser” Fred commented.

“Shut up” Gogo said as she punched Fred in the arm.

“Ow that hurt” Fred said reacting to the punch and as soon he said that, a blowing sound started and a familiar robot showed up.

“Hello I’m Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant” the robot said as everyone gather up to say hi. “I was activated because someone said Ow”. “Yeah it was me, but don’t worry I’m fine it was just a hit” Fred said as he watched Gogo who only huffed in response.

“Just to be sure I’m going to scan you” Baymax said as he did a scan on the young man. “Well besides an epidermal bruising in your arm, everything seems to be fine just let me apply you some ointment” “Thanks for that” Fred said as the robot applied the ointment from one of his fingers to the arm.

“Where is Hiro?” The robot asked when he noticed that the young weren’t with the group. “He is outside calling his aunt to ask permission” Honey said. “Permission? For what?” Baymax asked getting curious. “Because we are going to do some karaoke” Wasabi answered.

“Karaoke?” he asked once again. “You know a place where you hear a song without vocals and a monitor shows you the lyrics so you can sing it”. Fred explained.

“I shall add “Karaoke” to my database” The robot proclaimed as he started thinking. “ _Song…I wonder if…_ ”

“Well if is everything I’m satisfied with my ca…” “Stop”

Baymax said which startled everyone in surprised at seeing the robot stopped being deactivated.

“Sorry about that but I need to ask all of you a favor”

“Sure what is it?”

“Can I go to the karaoke with you?” Baymax asked which once again surprised everyone.

“Of course you can but…” Honey answered even if she was hesitant about asking about the reason.

“A robot that wants to sing, this will be awesome” Fred commented about it.

“I’m a robot; I don’t have an interest into singing.” Baymax said to Fred which got a disappointed look in his face.“Then why are asking to go?” Wasabi asked trying to figuring out what’s happening.

“I want to go for research purposes” Baymax answered which confused everyone with the statement. “Research purposes? For what exactly?” Gogo asked for an explanation.

“Well if you must know. A few days ago I was doing a checkup of my current database to see what information I should update or erase, but during the process I found this.” Baymax explained as he played a song from his screen. It sounds like a ballad with a piano and female voice who was singing in English.

“So why did you have a song in your database?” Wasabi asked. “I don’t know. This audio file is the only file I found that wasn’t a medical treatment or a fighting move.

“Have you asked Hiro? Maybe he was the one who put it.” Honey said as she tried to find a logical explanation. “I consider it, but according to my database’s log the file was put in the database during the early stages of my development. Hiro didn’t know about me at the time”. Baymax explained more.

“Wait if it was added during the early stages then it means that…” Wasabi said as he and everyone else started realizing the meaning of that. “Yes, you’re correct. It means the person who added it was my creator, Tadashi.”

“Do you have any idea of why did he do that?” Fred asked. “I don’t, most of my files have a specific command so I know what it does and when it should be used, but the audio file doesn’t have any command meaning that either it was added by mistake or he didn’t programmed it before he…”

“Before he died” Gogo completed the sentence. “That’s correct…” the robot said but stopped when he realized everyone in the room started having sad faces and decided to return to the subject at hand.

“So in any case I decided that I must discover what the purpose of the song is” Baymax said. “And going to a Karaoke will help you to discover that? Wasabi asked.

“ “Yes, while is true I could download information about music and found a reason, I believe a more direct approach would help me to get a better understanding and that could guide me to a better conclusion”. Baymax said.

“Well if you think it’s going to work, you can go with us; we will help you as much as possible”. Honey said to the robot that got a happy expression (as far as he can). “Thanks for the help, I just need one more thing, can you keep this as a secret for Hiro?”

“Wait, a secret? Why? I think he would like to know about this” Wasabi commented. “Also I’m like very bad at keeping secrets” Fred said.

“I know I’m asking something hard, but I don’t want to hurt Hiro unnecessarily, so I think I should discover the reason before I told him.” Baymax said as certain as he can be.

“If you say so” Gogo said as everyone agreed even if they weren’t fully convinced of that idea. A few moments later the lab’s door opened again. “Sorry guys it took longer than I expected but Aunt Cass said…” Hiro said before he realized that Baymax was alongside everyone.

“Hey Baymax, I didn’t noticed you were here, did someone got hurt?” “Fred activated me but he is fine now”. “So you’re going to deactivate now?” “Actually I...” Baymax said as he started explaining what happened

**“Ehhhhh?”**

_**1 hour later** _

Everyone arrived as Fred’s mansion and as soon they enter they were greeted by Heathcliff, Fred’s butler. “Good night Master Frederick, everything is arranged as you requested” The butler said. “Thanks for doing this so suddenly.” Fred thanked Heathcliff. “Don’t worry Master Frederick, please follow me everyone”. Heathcliff said as he guided the group.

“Let me see if I really understand it. Baymax wanted to come to the Karaoke because he wants to research the effect of music and emotions?”Hiro asked as everyone was walking because he felt something feels wrong. “Well you know how music can affect people; guess he just wants to see the relation between emotions and music.” Wasabi explained as he hoped his explanation can convince Hiro.

“Is that true Baymax?” Hiro asked. “Yes, it is.” “Well I believe you for now, but I still think something weird is happening”. Hiro commented. “Weird? Nothing is weird, is just your imagination Hiro.” Fred said as he started to laugh awkwardly which got Hiro more suspicious.

“We have arrived”. Heathcliff said as he and everyone else stopped in front of a door. “Hiro, how do you think the room will be?” Wasabi asked to Hiro just before the door was opened. “Maybe is just going to be a laptop with a projector? You know something simpl…” Hiro was interrupted when the door was opened and revealed a big room which contained a big flat screen, 2 rows of sofas around the room, a large crystal table in the middle with several snacks and beverages, a machine with a corresponding tablet and 2 wireless microphones, and lots of party accessories. “Or it could be a real Karaoke booth...” he said as he, Wasabi and Honey were shocked to see the room while Baymax, Gogo and Fred were normal.

“This really looks like a real Japanese Karaoke booth” Wasabi commented as Honey started taking pictures of the room. “This is pretty much what I expected, I’m kinda disappointed.” Gogo said.

“I really need to ask, why did you have a karaoke booth room?” Wasabi asked to Fred. “Oh you know my mom really likes to sing and one thing leaded to another and she end up building this over one of the old guest rooms”. Fred answered which only confused Wasabi

. “Well if you need something, don’t hesitate to call me on the intercom.” Heathcliff said before he left. “Are you going to be fine? This could end very late in the night” Honey said. “I’ll be fine Lady Honey Lemon but thanks for the concern. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Heathcliff said as he left.

“Well let’s accommodate to start this.” Fred said as everyone got into the room to sit into the sofas. “Wait, what about Baymax? I doubt he can sit on a sofa.” Hiro asked. “Don’t worry Hiro; I can perfectly stand in one of the corners.” Baymax said as he get into a corner while stumbling with the table and the sofa while he tried to pass through.

“So who wants to start?” Fred asked. “What about Baymax starts?” Gogo said as she pop her gum. “I’m a robot I can’t sing; also I’m just here for research.” Baymax answered. “Well what about….”


	2. The Young Genius's M@sterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the first song of the night and seems to be Hiro's turn. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, i got very busy in the last months, so i hoped you really like this chapter.

“Well what about…Hiro?” Fred suggested. “Wait…me?” Hiro reacted when he heard his name. “I mean, it was your idea, so you should be first” Fred said.

“I would love to but well… I’m very bad at singing” Hiro said.

“Hiro, is karaoke, it doesn’t matter if you’re good or bad”. Honey said. “Beside you can’t be worse that Fred.” Gogo added. “Yeah you can’t be worse than me…wait a moment” Fred when he realized he got insulted and Gogo smirked.

“Well…I’m really wanted to, but the truth is that I don’t know any song” Hiro said everyone got a bit suspicious, except Baymax who started thinking “ _But what about_ …”

“Are you sure you don’t know any song at all?” Wasabi asked. “I’m sure, college and working on the lab doesn’t get enough time to learn any songs.” Hiro claimed. “Well what a shame, guess someone else can pass” Fred commented a bit disappointed. “Sorry, maybe next time ok? Hiro said satisfied until a voice said “But Hiro you know a song”.

“I…don’t know what you are talking about Baymax.” Hiro started saying a bit worried. “I’m certain you learn the song of that movie” Baymax said as the rest of the team got intrigued and Hiro started getting more nervous.

“What movie?” Honey asked. “Some animated movie about Idols, he must really like it, he has seen it 10 times.” Baymax commented.” Baymax, please stop talking” Hiro requested to the robot which he ignored.

“What makes you sure he knows a song from that?” Wasabi asked. “He tends to hum the song while working on the lab, which makes me believe he should know it” Baymax keep commenting.”Baymax deactivate now, I’m really satisfied with my care”! Hiro said as he tried to make the robot stop talking.

“C’mon Hiro is only a song, you can do it” Honey said. “Guess I could…but I’m sure the song is not on the machine.” Hiro said in a last attempt of saving himself of singing.“There is only one way to found out” Fred said in a challenging manner while he passes the machine’s tablet to Hiro. “Fine let’s see, but I certain it will not be here” Hiro said as he started looking in the machine’s song catalogue.

“I mean is just a song of one random movie most people doesn’t care, is very unlikely is he…” Hiro stopped for a second before he realized what is in front of him “No way, it’s really here”. “I knew getting tons of songs from animated movies will pay off some day”. Fred said in a prideful tone. “Well **of course** it will do” Gogo commented.

“So Hiro are you going to do it?” Wasabi asked. “But guys…is embarrassing” Hiro said still having doubts. “Hiro we are friends, it doesn’t matter how embarrassing can be” Honey said to the boy.

“Guys…Fine I’ll do it, but I swear if I heard someone laughing, I’ll not be responsible for any “accidents” you may encounter” Hiro said as he prepared the song while Fred said “Challenge accepted”. After several minutes the song was ready to go and Hiro prepared mentally to sing and everyone was cheering on him. The music started, it was a very catchy pop, song after a long musical intro the singing portion started.

_Saa ima wo kagayake!!_

_YES ikutsu mo no omoide tachi_

_Mabushii kyou no hikari he_

“You are doing it great Hiro” Fred said as he was cheering. “Guess he is decent, a little bit squeaky for my taste”. Gogo commented.

“Hey is just me or he looks like he is dancing?” Wasabi said when he noticed moving almost to rhythm to the music. “Dude, he knows the choreography? That is Awesome.” Fred commented. “OMG is so cute. I need to take pictures”. Honey said as she started taking pictures of the boy.

_STAGE_

_Utaitai kara_

_LIVE_

_Odoritai kara_

_Atarashii maku o akeyou_

_NEVER END IDOL!!_

“Huh, that line sounded a bit strange” Honey said. “Is just your typical Engrish that your hear once in a while on a Japanese song” Fred explained. “Is like English wrongly used by Japanese people”. “Wait, why I haven’t heard that before?” Wasabi asked.

“Well here in San Fransokyo because of both usage of English and Japanese, Engrish has slowly stopped appearing”. Fred explained surprising everyone excepted for Gogo who only rolled her eyes in annoyance and Baymax that kept staring at Hiro who was still singing.

“Wow, I’m surprised that you seem to know a lot” Honey complimented him. “Well I did a assignment about that for one of my courses” Fred said. “Wow, you actually do school work? Call me impressed”. Gogo said in an ironic manner but Fred acted proudly for what she said.

_Yume o hajimete negatte_

_Kyou made dono kurai tatta darou_

_Zutto ichinichi zutsu tsunageyou_

_Yume wa jibun o kanaeru tame ni_

_Umareta akashi dakara_

_Kitto kono kokoro de_

_Watashi no M@STERPIECE_

As the song ended Hiro returned to everyone “So it wasn’t as bad as I thought” he said. “Yeah Hiro, you were great” Wasabi commented. “Yeah and your dancing was very cute”. Honey added. “Wait, I danced?” Hiro asked surprised. “Yeah, check it out if you don’t believe me” Honey said as she passed her cellphone to Hiro. “Guess I learned more that I thought” he commented as he and everyone else checked the pictures.

“Analysis complete” Baymax suddenly said which make everyone react to see him. “Baymax? Hiro asked to the robot. “After watching you I managed to get a conclusion” Baymax said which made everyone curious, especially Hiro.

“And that conclusion is? Wasabi asked. “My conclusion is that music have the power over emotions” Baymax said which confused everyone. “That’s it? I mean is not bad, but that’s not like very basic?” Gogo commented. “Probably you are right, but after watching how even if Hiro looked embarrassed while singing, his neurotransmitters levels were high, I reach the conclusion that singing managed to change his emotions.” Baymax explained.

“Well I’m glad you’re learning something” Honey said. “Yeah, you are closer on finding…well you know” Fred said trying to not saying Baymax’s true motive. “Anyway I’m thirsty, anyone wants some soda?” Fred asked to everyone which they agreed and take some of the sodas that were on the table.

After that everyone sit to talk a little bit more before continuing with the night “Hey Hiro, can I ask you something?” Honey asked to the boy who as serving another glass of soda. “Yeah, what’s up?” “I’m curious, if you didn’t want to sing, why did you suggest doing Karaoke?” The girl asked as he boy suddenly stopped serving.

“…I just have my reasons”. Hiro said. “And you don’t want to tell me?”Honey tried to get an answer which the boy only shook his head on denial. “Fine, when you are ready, tell us, ok?” Honey said as Hiro agreed to that and she went to talk with the rest of the team. “

**C’mon Hiro, we are here. You need to at least sing once ok?”**

**“That was great, you aren’t that bad”**

**“I really liked your singing Hiro”**

“ _Tadashi_ …”Hiro started thinking as he was sitting in silence with a sad expression which Baymax noticed. “Hiro, are you ok?” Baymax asked him. “Yeah Baymax don’t worry for me.” Hiro answered the robot. “Hiro, you know, I really like how do you sing” Baymax said which surprised him and he let a small smile. “Thanks Baymax.”

“Hey Hiro, do you want some Gummi Bears?” Fred asked “Of course I want” Hiro said as he went to the rest of the team. “ _He seems to be fine now, but his neurotransmitters levels were getting low before. I need to keep a eye on him…_ ” Baymax thought worried that there is something wrong with him.

“Well that was fun, but is time to move on. Who wants to pass now?” Fred asked. “If there is no problem, I want to pass now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious the song used is "M@sterpiece" by 765PRO which was the Main Theme of the Idolm@ster movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this and i expect next chapter been available soon.
> 
> Comment if you liked it or dislike it.


End file.
